


Freshman Partying with Rodney McKay

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Stargate University [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney drags Sam out to a party their first week of college, and they're both clueless about what to do until someone shows up to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Partying with Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetface/gifts).



            Sam hadn’t even wanted to go out to the party- it’s their first weekend at college and there will be plenty of time for parties later- but Rodney had insisted because he didn’t want to go alone.  Since Rodney is her only friend at the university so far, she had agreed to go, and Sam had even gotten all dressed up in order to make a good impression.  Now they’re both standing awkwardly in the corner because they don’t know what to do.

            “Go talk to someone, Rodney.  Isn’t that what you came here to do?” Sam asks.  She hadn’t put on heels for nothing. 

            “Yeah, but…” Rodney is staring at her chest again and Sam crosses her arms sternly.  “What do I even say to girls?  Hey, I really like your boobs!”  He pauses for a second and gives her a look he usually only reserves for breakthroughs.  “Can I say that?  Does that work?”

            “It does not!” an unfamiliar voice comes from behind Sam.  “Unless you want to get slapped.”

            Rodney is staring slack jawed, and when Sam turns to look to see the person behind her, she totally understands.  The woman is dressed to the nines, all in black.  Her long black hair is pushed back with a bright pink headband, and Sam is pretty sure that she’s the most beautiful woman that she’s ever seen.  She realizes she’s as slack jawed as Rodney and closes her mouth. 

            “The proper way to introduce yourself to an attractive woman does not involve mentioning her boobs,” the woman admonishes.  She turns to Sam with a dazzling grin and holds out her hand.  “Hey beautiful.  I’m Vala Mal Doran.  Can I get you a drink?”

            Sam shakes her perfectly manicured hand and nods.  “I’m Samantha Carter,” she swallows hard.  “You can call me Sam.  I’m under 21, though, so no drinks for me.  But thank you.”

            “Samantha is a beautiful name.  But since you don’t want a drink, I can always get you a pop,” Vala says, emphasizing the last p.  She rests her hand on Sam’s arm. 

            “I’d like that,” Sam says as she realizes that she’s grinning.

            Rodney coughs and Sam jumps as she remembers that he’s there.  “Helloooo, Sam!”

            “Don’t interrupt!  I’m trying to hit on your hot friend,” Vala says.  “Like, have you seen her?”

            Sam blushes as they both look her over.  She wishes she could telegraph to Vala somehow that the last thing she needs is for Rodney’s weird crush to flare up during their first week at college.  

            “Blondes are hot,” Rodney says, nodding.

            “All ladies are beautiful, _excuse_ you, whatever your name is,” Vala chastises. 

            “Rodney McKay,” he says, sticking out his hand.  “Certified genius.”

            Vala exchanges a look with Sam and shakes his hand with her free one.  Since her right hand is still resting on Sam’s arm, it makes for an awkward handshake, but Vala seems above that, somehow.  

            “So, Samantha, how about that pop?” Vala says, looping her arm through Sam’s and pulling her along.  Rodney follows behind.

            “Sounds good,” Sam says.  She’s more than happy to let Vala lead her to wherever. 

            “If you want me to get rid of him,” Vala says, leaning to whisper in Sam’s ear, “just tell me.”

            “Oh, no!” Sam says.  “Rodney’s my… friend.  Yeah, friend.”

            “If you’re sure,” Vala says with a shrug.

            Vala ends up getting drinks for all three of them and they find a comfy couch to sit on.  Sam ends up sandwiched between Vala and Rodney, Vala’s arm draped around her shoulders.  To Sam’s surprise, they find out that Vala is a freshman too.  She had seemed far more mature than that.

            “I’m going to be a theater major!” she proclaims.  “And then after that: a star!”

            Sam winces as Rodney inhales a deep breath.  She knows what’s coming.  “Theater isn’t a _real_ major, though.  Like, in college, people should learn something, and I don’t know how standing up and reading _Shakespeare_ aloud counts as learning anything.” 

            “Training my natural talent is very important to achieving my full potential,” Vala says, looking down her nose at Rodney.  “You’ll see.”

            Sam buries her head in her hands as they continue to bicker over theater and what makes a real major and (somehow??) the Canadian pronunciation of the letter Z.  She supposes there are worse ways tonight could have gone.  Being Rodney’s friend, she’s really used to arguments like these cropping up randomly.  At least Rodney has stuck to insulting Vala’s major.

            “Look, Rodney, your stupid argument is upsetting Sam,” Vala practically coos, squeezing Sam’s shoulder.  It’s about time one of them noticed her.

            “My stupid argument?!  Look, you’re the one who-“

            Sam looks up in time to glare hard enough to cut him off.  She hadn’t even really wanted to go out to the party, and now it seems like she’s all dressed up just to listen to Rodney argue.  She could have done that in the comfort of her own dorm room or in the dining hall or literally anywhere with Rodney, without trudging so far in her heels.  “Since you seem to be all settled into the party now, Rodney, I think I’m going to head back to the dorm.  Text me when you get back, too, yeah?”

            Rodney looks stricken. “You don’t have to go, Sam,” he says, giving her his I promise I won’t be as big of a dick as usual face.  It’s a face of variable trustworthiness.  Sometimes he continues to be just as big of a dick.

            “Yes, please, Samantha, stay,” Vala says.  “We haven’t even danced yet!”

            Sam finds herself reluctantly dragged to her feet and out to the dance floor, even over her protests that she doesn’t actually know how to dance.  Vala helps her figure out that she’s supposed to dance to the beat of the music, not the actual words, and it turns out she has a decent sense of rhythm, at least enough that she doesn’t feel like a total fool.  It’s pretty impressive, actually, because Vala seems like such a natural that Sam thinks she should feel inferior dancing next to her, but Vala makes her feel relaxed and just as good at dancing as Vala. 

            “I’m glad I stayed,” Sam says over the music.

            “Good!  You’re a great dancer, by the way,” Vala says back, getting a little closer to Sam as some random dude brushes up against her.

            “Thanks!” Sam says.

            “So, I know you don’t want to drink, but maybe we could get coffee soon,” Vala whispers in her ear as she slides her hands down to Sam’s hips.  “Just the two of us, though.”

            “Like, as a date or as friends or…?” Sam is kind of getting the vibe that Vala is actually into her and not just as hitting on how-to for Rodney (especially since Rodney had disappeared while they were dancing).

            “A date would be nice, but if you want to go as friends, I can do that, too,” Vala says.

            “As friends,” Sam says.  She’s a little anxious that Vala isn’t going to want to be her friend now, despite what she had said.

            “Excellent!” Vala says, hugging her.  “Gimme your number so we can arrange the details.”

            Sam smiles as she pulls a pen out of her jacket to write her number on Vala’s hand and Vala takes her pen to write her number on Sam’s hand.  They’re both grinning widely at each other as they get back to dancing until Rodney comes up to them with what looks like a drink spilled on his face.  He looks like he’s struggling to hold it together, so Sam pulls away from Vala regretfully.

            “I’ve got to go,” Sam says, nodding at Rodney.

            Vala pouts but nods, throwing her arms around Sam for a big hug before letting Sam go.  “I’ll talk to you soon!”

            Sam nods and turns to Rodney.  “Come on, Rodney.  Let’s go back to the dorms.  I’m starting to get tired.”

            “Okay, if you insist,” Rodney says, lacking his usual bite.

            “I do,” Sam says, leading Rodney to the bathroom.  She helps him clean himself up before leaving.  They walk most of the way back to the dorms in silence.  His hand brushes against hers and she looks over at him, discouraged to see the slump in his shoulders.  Also, he’s shivering.  Rolling her eyes at herself, she nudges him.  “D’you want my jacket?  It’s pretty cold and I’ve got long sleeves on under this.”  Well.  Sleeves down to her elbow.  Close enough.

            “Thanks,” Rodney says as she pulls off her jacket and sets it around his shoulders.  He pulls it close, and even though it doesn’t cover his arms completely, he doesn’t shiver as badly.  “And, uh, thanks for coming out to the party tonight.  I know you didn’t really want to.”

            “No problem,” Sam says.  “It was fun.  And Vala and I are gonna get coffee sometime.”

            “Really? Her?” Rodney says, wrinkling his nose. 

            “Yes, Rodney.  Vala is really great,” Sam says.

            “I’m really more into dumb blondes,” Rodney says.

            “Rodney.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Shut up.”

            Thankfully, he does, and Sam walks Rodney back to his dorm building before taking her jacket back and making her way to her own.  It takes time to take her make up off, fold her clothes properly, and change into her pajamas, but when she checks her phone, she has a new text waiting for her.

            _The Coffee Bean at 9am on Monday? ;)_

            Sam texts back a quick affirmative before falling asleep, content as can be.


End file.
